


Smooth Slide

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2018 Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: Just Dean slowly, sensually fucking Sam with a glass dildo. That's it. That's the prompt.





	Smooth Slide

It was smooth; so smooth as it went inside. It didn't matter that it was wider than Sam had been stretched before; it slid easily through the lube, unstoppable whether Sam clenched or not. Dean lay on top of him, mouthing sweetly at Sam's jaw, pushing it with one hand while Sam propped one knee up to let him in. He moved so slowly that long minutes rolled by before it was fully in, and then once the flared base seated itself against Sam's ass with a sort of solid finality, Dean gave a slow roll of his own hips against Sam's leg and started to draw it out again, just as slowly as he'd put it in.

Sam moaned in pleasure. "Dean, love you. But how long..." he paused. "You said when you bought this dildo it was because you were curious to see up inside me?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Still want to."

"So?" Sam prodded. "It's going to be hard to see anything from up here."

Dean didn't move. "In a minute. Or five."

Sam sighed. Dean wasn't going to be done anytime soon.

He settled back into his pillows for the long haul. He was going to be a begging, writhing mess before Dean would be satisfied with their love-making.

Sam couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but the one going up next tomorrow morning is a biggie!


End file.
